battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Terminal Velocity
Terminal Velocity was a Middleweight robot built by Team Velocity that competed at BattleBots Rochester R3 in 2005. It was a two wheeled, Silver, invertible robot armed with a powerful, and destructive vertical spinning bar. Terminal Velocity performed decently in the competition, both winning, and losing two battles each. The team that built Terminal Velocity also attempted to apply for ABC Season 2 with a heavyweight called Maximum Velocity but was rejected, likely due to its resemblance to that years Bite Force redesign. Terminal Velocity also competed at RoboGames for a number of years, never to any real success before being retired in 2010 after a destructive run in with The Mortician. Robot History BattleBots Rochester R3 After receiving a bye in the first round like most Middleweights at the event Terminal Velocity's first fight was against Mr. Chuck a lot. This fight started with Terminal Velocity being box rushed by Mr. Chuck a lot, in an attempt to flip it before it reached full speed. However Terminal Velocity's blade struck Mr. Chuck a lot's lifter, and bent one of the prongs. Terminal Velocity then got around to the rear of Mr. Chuck a lot, and popped it into the air, before attacking it's side, and peeling up Mr. Chuck a lot's rear left top armor. Following this Terminal Velocity went for a frontal attack on Mr. Chuck a lot, which promptly flipped it, destroying Terminal Velocity's top weapon casters in the process. This meant that Terminal Velocity could not use it's weapon until it was righted, Mr. Chuck a lot then got under Terminal Velocity, and hoisted it onto its side. However Terminal Velocity recovered, and Mr. Chuck a lot lifted it again. After a few more lifts Mr. Chuck a lot took Terminal Velocity to the Pulverizer where after a shot from the hazard it became high centered on the arena I beams, and was counted out. This meant that Terminal Velocity was now in the loser's bracket where it was scheduled to fight Paminator. However Paminator had suffered too much damage from its previous fight with Green Wave, and was forced to forfeit the match. This put Terminal Velocity through to the next round where it faced Secret Weapon. This fight started with Secret Weapon immediately box rushing Terminal Velocity in an attempt to get to it before it got up to speed. This failed however, and Secret Weapon only wound up slamming itself into the wall at top speed. Terminal Velocity then delivered a hit that popped Secret Weapon into the air, and created a gouge in its top left armor. Terminal Velocity then attacked again, and ripped the entire front armor panel off of Secret Weapon's wedge, bending the frame before coming in for another attack which bent the frame even more. Terminal Velocity then lined up for another attack, and ripped even more armor off of Secret Weapon, which slammed into the side of Terminal Velocity. However Terminal Velocity then did a side on attack on Secret Weapon, this immobilized it, and Secret Weapon was counted out. This put Terminal Velocity through to the next round where it faced Alph. It lost this fight after a relatively dull match which consisted mostly of Alph shoving Terminal Velocity all over the BattleBox, and was eliminated from the tournament. Terminal Velocity was not done however as it entered the Middleweight rumble at the end of the tournament along with Whirlee, Skip or Die, and Royd Rage. But it lost overall to Skip or Die after it self destructed after being flipped by Royd Rage. Wins/Losses *'Wins:' 2 *'Losses:' 2 Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots armed with Spinning Bars Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:Robots with equal amounts of Losses and Wins Category:Royal Rumble Participants Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Middleweight Robots Category:Robots from Washington